Life is Okay
by Kakashi's left shoe
Summary: AU where Hinata and her Friends; Kakashi, Kisame and Hidan are all starting their last year of senior school, Read to find out what shenanigans go on in their final year. All characters are 17/18 unless it says otherwise. Rated M for Hidan and future chapters! Pairings will be appearing shortly! Sorry for the bad summary I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the bands, songs or lyrics mentioned in this chapter. I do however own this story :)

* * *

The first day of her last year of senior school was nothing special for Hinata. People were trudging through large black school gates and across the cracked concrete playgrounds like the zombies that all looked like.

Hinata was no different from the rest of the teenagers plodding miserably towards the large double doors that led into the large, gray multistory building. Hinata pulled her ipod out of the front left pocket of her black skinny jeans. Skipping through the songs on her ipod she switched what she was listening to from the rather calm Bring Me To Life by Evanescence to a more lively Wait And Bleed by Slipknot, in a small attempt to wake herself up a little. Shoving her ipod back into the same pocket it came out of she continued to trudge across the concrete playgrounds.

With her ear buds still in her ears and her music still blasting through her skull Hinata remover her black rucksack from her back, placed it on the floor by her chair then plopped down to sit at her desk. Hinata closed her eyes and lent back in the green plastic chair she was sat in, loosing herself in her music.

'Seven months, seven months and I can leave this mundane gray box and all these idiots behind.' Hinata thought to herself as the songs passed by.

_"This sinking ship can't hold much water!_  
_How much longer?_  
_How much longer?_  
_Until these lights ar-"_

The ear buds were ripped from her ears, startling her from her thoughts. Slowly opening her large pale eyes she turned around fixing the offending person with her most murderous glare, if looks could kill then the ear bud puller would be dead in this life and the next three. The boy grinned at her and Hinata let her glare drop as she realised who it was.

"Kakashi you arse! I was listening to that!"

"Good morning to you to Hinata." Kakashi deadpanned, or at least as much a person wearing a mask covering the bottom half of his face and silver white hair covering his right eye. With only one quarter of his face showing, most people find his facial expressions hard to read, but having known and been friends with Kakashi practically all her life Hinata could read him like a book.

Hinata scowled at the boy, then her mask broke and she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. Their exchange was interrupted by the arrival of another,

"Yo fuckers,"

It was Hidan, the third member of their group came and sat on top of the other half of the two person desk that Hinata was occupying, dropping his black and white rucksack on the floor as he jumped and sat down.

"The fuck is Kisame? I fucking told him not to be fucking late! Fuck, even I'm early for fucking once and I'm never fucking early!"

Kakashi who was lazing in a chair at the desk behind Hinata's with his feet out on the desk in front of him and crossed at the ankles, looked from his book "Well i don't know" and with a shrug, diving straight back into his book.

Hinata looked out of the window next to her to see the familiar tall muscular frame with blue skin wandering across the playground towards the main entrance of the school.

"Just on his way in now, by the looks of it" said Hinata, turning to look at Hidan. Hinata thought that Hidan was probably what you would call attractive, today he wore his hair in its usual slicked back style, his hair a pale grey white colour with a couple of red streaks dotted around. Clinging to his broad shoulders was a black t-shirt with a large white silver circle with a triangle inside printed on the front, she recalled it was the logo for a band or something that the boy was always going on about, his trousers were black with multiple pockets. He wore a simple black leather belt around his lean hips and had a few silver chains dangling from his belt loops that made a soft Metallic sound with each step that he took, on his feet were a pair of heavy black doc martens boots.

"Thanks, bitch" Hidan replied with a small smirk to show he was joking.

"No problem, asshole." it had always been like this between Hidan and Hinata, Hidan called her names and then Hinata would shoot one back at him despite the fact that most people thought that she was a shy timid girl.

Hidan smirked at her again, then launched into a very one-sided conversation with Kakashi. Kakashi gave the occasional 'hn' or 'aa' to show that he was vaguely listening to what Hidan was saying, while still having his nose in his small orange book.

Today Kakashi was wearing a black and blue checked shirt that had the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing muscular forearms. He had gone with a simple pair of black skinny jeans with a silver studded belt and a pair of black and white vans on his feet. Hinata had overheard many conversations between the girls at school about how hot Kakashi was and how they would if they got the chance, to be honest Hinata did think that he was attractive.

"Hey guys" Kisame had arrived, he removed his red rucksack and sat down in the chair next to Kakashi at the two person desk.

"Yo" was the greeting from Kakashi, accompanied with a lazy raise of his hand at an attempted wave and a nose still in his book.

"Hey Kisame" was the reply from Hinata.

"Where the fuck have you been fucker? I fucking told you like ten motherfucking times that we had to fucking be here early, and I hope you fucking locked the apartment this time!" that of course came from Hidan.

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of their form tutor, a short lady with short brown hair, probably in her late thirties, early fourties, wearing a simple of trousers and a white blouse, a pair of glasses were perched on top of her head. She spoke in a high pitched voice,

"Welcome back everyone, hope you all had good holidays, first of all this morning you are all to go to the assembly hall for the first hour of this period and then to come back here for the second. Is that clear?"

The people in the room nodded,  
"Okay, off you go, leave your bags here seen as you are all coming back"

The other students in the room began to stand up and walk towards the door of the classroom. It was a short walk through the school to get to the hall, the students got there they joined an orderly sing file line and slowly made there way into the hall. Hinata sat down when the line had filed into a row of seats and people began to sit down. Kakashi was sat on Hinata's left while Kisame sat on her right and Hidan sat next to Kisame.

Hinata zoned out as the head droned on and on about pointless things such as the end of year prom and new projects that the school was taking part in. Hinata only snapped out of her own world when she heard on word: hockey. The head then informed them that the try outs for the Hockey team would be at the first training session which was tomorrow afterschool. After that short moment of important information Hinata zoned out again.

The next time that Hinata came out of her bubble of thought was when the assembly had finished and people had begun to file out of the large hall row by row, being sat on the row that was fourth from the back meant that Hinata, Kakashi, Hidan and Kisame had a few minutes to wait before escaping from the large echoey hall. When their turn came they walked out of the hall and escaped down the corridor.

Hidan walked beside Kisame while ranting about people in the school being 'fucking heathens' while Kisame just nodded along with the conversation so as not to anger Hidan anymore than he already was. Kakashi was walking next to Hinata with his nose in his orange book. How he managed to walk and be that into his book and not crash into anyone or anything Hinata had no clue.

The walk back to their form room had taken longer than expected because as Hidan was ranting, a student from one of the younger years decided to 'accidentally' throw a plastic bottle at the back of Hidans head. It had taken Both Kakashi and Kisame to hold Hidan back from punching the boy while Hinata attempted to calm him down.

Walking into the form room they were each handed their time tables by their form tutor at the door as they walked in. This had become a normal event for the first day back into a new year of school.

Sat at their desks again Hinata scanned her timetable.

_Monday- Form, Photography, Break, Photography, Free, Lunch, Biology, Biology_

_Tuesday- Psychology, Psychology, Break, Free, Media, Lunch, Media, Biology_

_Wednesday- Media, Media, Break, Psychology, Psychology, Lunch, Biology, Photography,_

_Thursday- Biology, Biology, Break, Psychology, Media, Lunch, Free, Free_

_Friday- Photography, Photography, Break, Media, PSHE, Lunch, Free, Free_

Not too bad, Not too bad, at least I have a double Free on Fridays last thing so I can escape this Place early, Hinata thought to herself.

Turning to Hidan she began to read his timetable, He was in some of the same lessons as her, but not for others.

_Monday- Form, PE, Break, PE, Free, Lunch, Biology, Biology_

_Tuesday- Art, Art, Break, Free, Psychology, Lunch, Psychology, Biology_

_Wednesday- Psychology, Psychology, Break, Art, Art, Lunch, Biology, PE_

_Thursday- Biology, Biology, Break, Art, Psychology, Lunch, Free, Free_

_Friday- PE, PE, Break, Psychology, PSHE, Lunch, Free, Free_

Turning around to the desk behind her which Kisame and Kakashi were sat at she began to compare her timetable to Kisames's,

_Monday- Form, PE, Break, PE, Free, Lunch, Biology, Biology_

_Tuesday- Psychology, Psychology, Break, Free, Media, Lunch, Media, Biology_

_Wednesday- Media, Media, Break, Psychology, Psychology, Lunch, Biology, PE_

_Thursday- Biology, Biology, Break, Psychology, Media, Lunch, Free, Free_

_Friday- PE, PE, Break, Media, PSHE, Lunch, Free, Free_

Finally Hinata Compared her timetable to the one that Kakashi Had been given,

_Monday- Form, PE, Break, PE, Free, Lunch, Maths, Maths_

_Tuesday- Chemisty, Chemistry, Break, Free, Media, Lunch, Media, Maths_

_Wednesday- Media, Media, Break, Chemistry, Chemistry, Lunch, Maths, PE_

_Thursday- Maths, Maths, Break, Chemistry, Media, Lunch, Free, Free_

_Friday- PE, PE, Break, Media, PSHE, Lunch, Free, Free_

So she had Biology with Hidan and Kisame, Psychology with Kisame, Media with Kakashi and Hidan, All four of them also had the same PSHE, free periods and Lunch breaks which was an added bonus, It was as if the world was smiling at her today. The bell rang signaling the end of the second period of the day, the students began to stand up and head towards the door with their bags on their backs or over their shoulders.

The four headed outside as the weather was quite nice for the end of September and they collectively decided that it would be a good idea to try and enjoy the little good weather that was left of the year.

Hinata climbed up into one of the lowest branches of a large tree oak tree, she sat with her back against the solid trunk and her legs dangling on either side of the branch, Kakashi who had also climbed the tree sat on another branch that was slightly higher up and to the right of Hinata's branch with his back against the tree trunk and his legs stretched out in front of him on the branch and crossed at the ankles, his ever present small orange book was in his right hand while his left was behind his head acting as a pillow against the trunk.

Hidan and Kisame were sat at the base of the tree, Hidan had flopped onto the ground and now had one arm under his head acting as a makeshift pillow, while his other was flung across his eyes in an attempt to block the sun from reaching them, his t-shirt had ridden up a little exposing part of his toned abdomen. Kisame was sat with his back against the tree trunk on the ground in between Kakashi's branch and Hinata's branch. Hinata pulled her Ipod out of her pocket and put and earbud in her left ear and chose to listen to The Fight Song by Marilyn Manson. Closing her eyes and leaning into the tree trunk she disappeared into the layers of music.

* * *

So that's one chapter down of the new story!

The song that Hinata got interrupted by Kakashi while listening to was Cobwebs by Motionless In white, I recommend any of the songs and bands that are mentioned in this chapter!

I don't know how often I will be able to update both this story and my other one between now and the end of June because I have a tonne of exams (which sucks :/ ) But I will try and update as much as possible.

Thanks for reading! and sorry for any OOC ness -Kakashi's Left Shoe :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the bands, songs or lyrics mentioned here, but I do however own this fic :)

* * *

Hinata was walking across a hockey pitch, the crowd in the stands cheering, cheering for her? Her and her team? Walking across the astro in a state of confusion, awe, relief and what was this other feeling? Happiness maybe? The familiar feeling of her body being heavier than normal was present, she looked down at herself to see she was wearing her hockey goalkeeping kit. Of course! How could she forget this odd but familiar feeling that she had become so accustomed too over the past few years?!

Hinata felt a hand lightly grab her shoulder that was padded with metal and hard foam, she turned around to see which of her team mates had walked up behind her unseen. She frowned, no one was there, her team were all still over at the dug out either collecting stick bags and jumper or still drinking bottles of water.

Hinata felt the hand on her shoulder again, she whipped around trying to catch the person tormenting her, again seeing no one she frowned and shook her head trying to clear it from her mind. She walked over to join her team at the dug out then she heard a voice, she recognized it immediately to be Kakashi.

"Come on Hinata, it is time to go now."

'Kakashi what are you doing here on the pitch? This is supposed to be a ladies match so your not meant to be playing?' She thought to herself. Confusion set in and she again began to walk over to the dug out at the side of the green and blue astro pitch to ask them where Kakashi was and why she could hear him. About half way to the small clear plastic shelter she again felt the sensation of someone shaking her shoulder lightly, but this time it was different, this time it felt like there was a hand on each shoulder. Shaking her head she choose to ignore them.

Hinata was by the dug out her team was using now, she tapped one of her team mates, who had shoulder length ginger hair pulled into a low pony tail and freckles all over her skin, lightly on the back to get her attention in order to ask the woman if she had seen Kakashi a few minutes ago. Before Hinata could ask though a voice tumbled from the woman's mouth.

"For fucks sake bitch, just fucking come on already!"

'That was strange, since when did Hidan look like that?' Hinata's eyes blurred and the colours of the world began to run and bleed into each other like drops of water on a window pain. The sounds of the chatter of her team mates and the roars of the crowd became distorted and as though she was hearing them long tunnel with lots of twists and turns.

Hinata closed her eyes and rubbed them, trying to regain the clarity of her vision, opening them again she was greeted not by the roaring crowd in the large stand overlooking the large blue and green astro but by a clear blue sky peaking through the leaves and branches of a tree and two faces, one of which belonged to Kakashi and the other of which belonged to Hidan.

Startled by the sudden change in scenery and also by being able to see and hear clearly again Hinata jumped and the ground suddenly fell out from underneath her. She was falling, wait, what? However before she could piece together what was actually going on, she felt herself caught by a pair of strong muscular arms had caught her after her sudden short descent. The face belonging to the arms gave her a look to ask if she was ok and when Hinata nodded back to confirm that she was indeed okay Kisame set her feet on the ground and took a step back and grinned at her revealing a neat row of pointy teeth.

She heard a soft thud to her left and saw Kakashi had appeared, Hearing another, louder thud she turned to her right so see Hidan stood there rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that motherfucking hurt, stupid fucking trees."

'Oh looks like Hidan decided that it would be a good idea to take flying lessons again' thought Hinata. She smirked at her thoughts and then Hidan noticed the look on her face.

"Fucking hell Hinata, stop fucking laughing bitch, I don't fucking think you understand the fucking gravity of this situation!" Hidan deadpanned. Hinata at that moment was having a very hard time trying to keep a smile of her face and trying to swallow the fit of giggles she could feel rising. Her expression failed and the smile and fit of giggles broke through and quickly she was in fit of laughter and clutching her sides in order to breathe the slightest amount of air in order to prevent herself from suffocating.

Recovering slightly from her sudden hysterics she wiped a small tear that had formed in her eye away with her left hand.

Kisame was the next one to speak, "We better get to class guys, I can't quite deal with the wrath of the PE department this early into the year."

"Yeh, I'm with you on that one Kisame," said Kakashi lazily while shoving his ever present orange book into the front pocket of his rucksack. "you should probably head out too Hinata."

Hidan groaned and turned towards the group, "Well we better fucking go then, instead of just standing here, and for fucks sake bitch next time you fall asleep in a fucking tree I swear I'm just going to fucking leave you there!" Hidan then stormed away in mock anger in the direction of the PE facilities. Hinata laughed again at the hilarious display of emotion that Hidan had just displayed. Turning to Kakashi and Kisame she gave them a small lazy one handed wave and a smile.

"So Hinata, we will meet you here during our free period next?"

"Yup will do guys, cya then!" The three of them then parted, Kisame and Kakashi going in the same direction as Hidan and Hinata going in the opposite direction towards the art block.

_With Hinata in photography..._

Hinata got to the photography room just in time, she entered the room through the single pale brown door with a sign that said 'A-Level Art and Photography' on it in big bold black letters. Walking over to a paint splattered desk on the side of the room opposite the door and next to a wall that was practically made of windows. Looking around she saw a mainly familiar people and a few new faces that were most likely there to do their AS level photography and art instead of A2 like she and her familiar class mates were.

The teacher began to call the register in a bored monotone voice. First it was the A2 students.

"Anko Mitarashi"

A girl with very dark blue spiky hair worn up in a pony tail, wearing a short brow skirt, a mesh undershirt with a dark colour tank top on top. A large snake was printed on the front and a long brown trench coat which she wore open. "Here."

"Deidara"

A boy with long blond hair looked up from the speck of paint that he was picking at on the table. He simply responded with "Un." and he then retreated back to behind his hair and picking spots of dry paint and glue off the wooden desk he was sat at.

"Kankuro Sabaku"

"Yeh" Replied a boy with short brown spiky hair and purple markings on his face.

"Kushina Uzumaki... Kushina Uzumaki...? Has anyone seen Kushina Uzumaki?" Just as the words left his mouth the door flew open and in came a pair of laughing and wheezing girls. One had long red hair and wore a simple long green dress, while the other had her dirty blond hair up in four spiky pig tails on the back of her head and wore a black loose fitting top and a mid length black skit that had a large red waistband.

"I'm Here... I'm Here" wheezed the girls with red hair as she stumbled to the nearest chair before she fell over from laughing too much. The teacher just looked up from his computer and shook his head slightly at the girls. Saying nothing of the matter he went back to calling the register as if nothing had happened.

"Sai"

"Here" said a boy with very pale skin and black hair, clothing and eyes.

"Sasori"

"Here" answered a short boy with pale skin and short messy hair.

"Shino Aburame"

"I am also here" He spoke in an emotionless tone that also gave him a strange air of being extremely intelligent. What the boy wore, most considered strange and tended to avoid him because of that and the fact he had a strange almost obsession with bugs. He wore cyber goth style goggles and a thing covering the bottom half oh his face that looked kind of like a gas mask, a deep green jumper, black trousers and a large over sized grey coat.

" And Temari Sabaku"

"Here" Said the girl who had all but tumbled into the classroom with Kushina.

With that Hinata zoned out as he called the register for the AS students and gave them the obligatory introduction and what they was expected of them this year.

_With Kisame, Hidan and Kakashi in PE..._

Hidan, Kakashi and Kisame were in the middle of changing into their sports kit in the boys changing room, the boys were changing into their sports clothing while chatting about the holidays, parties and what seemed to be topic of choice for most: girls. Kisame was in the middle of pulling a loose fitting black sports top over his head when he decided to add to the conversation that Hidan and a dark skinned and blond haired boy Kisame remembered as being called Darui.

"I wonder what it will be today, huh guys?"

"Not a fucking clue, but I have to fucking piss right now." Hidan said as he wandered over to the toilets at the far end of the large changing room.

"I hope it's nothing dull" answered Darui, before adding " And Hidan, That's nice but you really don't need to tell us about your bodily functions."

"Yeh, hopefully" agreed Kakashi, while tying the laces to his black running trainers.

"I can and fucking will inform you of my bodily functions" yelled Hidan from the direction of the toilets. At that moment a tall blond boy burst into the changing rooms while laughing his ass off. The boy stumbled over to where Kakashi, Kisame and Darui where standing in there sports kit, dumped his bags on the bench and began to change as well.

"Minato! Where the fuck have you been all day?" asked Hidan who was walking over from the far end of the changing rooms towards his friends.

"Well, um-" began Minato before he was cut of by Hidan again,

"Wait Don't tell me," said Hidan while holding up a finger, he closed his eyes then and began to rub his temples in a circular motion, suddenly his eyes snapped open, "Ahhh, you were with that chick, whatserface..."

"Kushina" supplied Kisame and Darui in unison.

"Yes! That's her bloody name! You were with Kushina again weren't you!?" At the mention of Kushina's name, Minato who was now wearing his sports kit, began to go slightly red in the face. Before the conversation could continue any further a whistle was blown outside, signaling that they had to get their asses out of the changing rooms now or face running laps during a detention.

People slowly began to exit the changing rooms and walked down a short corridor and in to a large sports hall with a brown shiny floor and faded and cracked painted blue walls. Some of the group groaned while others had large grins appearing on their faces when they saw the a long line of balls along the center line of the sports hall. Today was dodge ball day.

The tall and muscular male teacher blew the whistle again and told them all to start warming up. A few laps around the sports hall later and the group had begun to stretch.

Holding his foot behind him and balancing on his left foot Kakashi looked around to see who they had in their A2 PE group this year. Looking around he saw a guy wearing green with a bad bowl cut and bush eyebrows he remembered to be called Rock Lee, a boy with short brown spiky hair and almond shaped eyes called Yamato, a girl with twin buns and large brown eyes called Tenten, a boy with orange spiky hair named Yahiko and his purple haired girlfriend Konan, along with a red haired and purple ringed eyed boy named Nagato. A girl with short brown hair called Kurotsuchi and of course Darui, Minato, Kisame and Hidan.

A few minutes later when people had finished warming up and stretching they were divided into two teams. On team one was Kakashi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Darui, Kurotsuchi, Kisame and Minato while team two was made up of Hidan, Darui, Yamato, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato.

Everyone lined up along the wall on their teams side of the hall, the whistle was blown again and everyone rushed towards the center of the hall and began pelting balls at each other.

* * *

Here ya go! Chapter 2!

Hope it was OK! Hopefully the next chapter will be here soon! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far!

Thanks for reading and feel free to review, follow and fav! - Kakashi's left shoe


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the songs and lyrics mentioned here, but I do however own this fanfic.

* * *

The dodge ball session passed quickly with the teams drawing having won four games a piece. The students were walking back to their respective changing rooms. In groups people were talking about the lesson that had just passed. Hidan and Kisame were arguing about what they wanted to do during their free period and after they had met Hinata where the four of them should get lunch from. They entered the changing rooms first through the blue door and the words 'Boys locker room' painted on the front in large black lettering and a small stick man drawn at eye level in the middle of the door. Kakashi and Minato were not far behind them, talking about the release of a book in a rather raunchy series that they were both avid followers of.

Pulling of his slightly sweaty gym shirt to reveal a set of defined abdominal and pectoral muscles Hidan carried on arguing with Kisame when Kakashi decided that it was time that he put a stop to their bickering.

"We might as well see what Hinata wants to do ya know, because last time we let you decide what we had for lunch Hidan, we ended up not eating at all and with a small mob of angry restaurant staff chasing us down the street! We were lucky that we got off so lightly with that incident." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head remembering being beaten over the head with something large, metal and definitely kitchen related.

Hidan's eyes widened and his face broke out into a large grin at the memory of being chased by a large angry wok wielding man and his associates, "Well It wasn't my fucking fault that you got hit in the head by a heathen with a wok, and besides it was fucking funny at the time you have to admit."

Fastening the belt to on his jeans around his lean waist Kisame reached into his bag for a can of deodorant, Spraying a little on himself then returning it to its place in his bag he grabbed his dark colored t-shirt and pulling it over his head, "Kakashi you do have a point but I still think that we should get some barbecue shrimp." pulling his shirt over his head and sliding it over his muscular frame in order to put it on. Sitting on the bench in front of him he began to loosen the laces to his black and white vans he put them on his feet and tied the laces. With just Hidan still changing Kakashi pulled a certain book with a very loud colored cover out of the back pocket of his jeans and had continued the book where he left off.

A few minutes Hidan was changed and ready and the trio left the changing room. They walked towards their lockers in the science block to put their sports kit away.

Hidan turned the combination to open his locker and placed his sports kit inside the small metal square, "You know what, we should have a fucking good party and invite a bunch of people."

Kisames head popped out from inside his locker. He had a large grin on his face at the idea, showing off his pointed teeth, "Yeh, that's a good idea, we haven't had a chance to christen the new place with one yet."

Kakashi sighed, he wasn't really a party person and tended to avoid them most of the time, only going when he was dragged there by his friends or if it was being held by Kisame, Hidan or Hinata. "Fine if we have too and if it will shut you up about having a party at our place for a while then Hidan."

The four of them had recently bought and moved into a house together on the outskirts of town and near the beach, after deciding that they could get a better place if they pooled all their money and moved in together. They had to admit it certainly was better for the four of them. Kakashi and Hinata had been sharing a flat while Kisame and Hidan had been sharing one in the same building, so the move was quite a big change but then again it wasn't.

PE kit having been deposited in respective lockers they were now walking towards the large tree where they had set to meet Hinata.

_With Hinata..._

Hinata was sat at a desk with two boys one was Shino, the one who had a passion for studying and crating art pieces on insects and Deidara, the long haired blond boy who's passion was to create art and then capture it in its brief life. Hinata sat at her desk picking at one of the many splodges of paint that had been spilled on it with the nail of her forefinger.

The lesson had been a boring on today, with the teacher just going on and on and on about what they had to do this year and what was expected of them etcetera, etcetera. For the majority of the lesson Hinata had just sat there bored having heard this lecture before. The bell that signaled the end of the period finally rung and Hinata stood up and grabbed her bag from under her desk and was out the door seconds later after having said bye to Shino and Deidara.

She walked down several flights of stairs until she was on the ground floor. Leaving the building through a set of sliding double doors she walked a short distance to the tree where she had arranged to meet with Kisame, Kakashi and Hidan. She turned the corner to see Kisame stood up with his back leaning against the large tree trunk and Hidan sat on the ground a short distance around the tree trunk from Kisame. Kisame was the first to see her and greeted her with a small wave. Hinata quickened her pace in order to join them.

"Wheres Kakashi?" she now less than ten meters from the tree and walking across the grass towards the pair. Kisame stuck his hand in the air pointing upwards into the tree in Kakashi's direction. At that moment Kakashi gracefully jumped down from his perch in the tree and landed a few feet from Kisame, bending his knees to absorb the impact.

"Suppose we better wake Hidan up then." said Hinata.

"I'm not asleep." Hidan replied in a slightly annoyed tone, "Just resting my eyes because you took for fucking ever to get here" Still not opening his eyes. Kakashi, Hinata and Kisame shared a look and then began to walk away from Hidan silently while trying to suppress fits of giggles.

After several minutes Hidan opened one eye having not heard any of the three make any noise for quite some time. He sighed angrily to himself, they had gone and fucking left him again. Jumping to his feet he lazily began to walk towards the car park to find his friends.

Kisame called shotgun as Kakashi pushed the key into the lock on his navy car, unlocking it. He pulled open the drivers side door and sat behind the wheel. Hinata slid into the seat behind Kisame after depositing her back pack in the small boot of the car. Kisame was the first to see Hidan walking towards the parked car. Hidan taking his time and ranting to himself chucked his bag in the boot of the car and slid into the seat behind Kakashi.

"What the fuck guys, really? that was so fucking mature of you."

"Well, you were the one not paying attention" Kakashi replied lazily. "So where do we wanna eat today?"

"I'm thinking something seafood or barbecued" piped up Kisame before anyone else could speak.

"Pizza" yelled Hidan as he thrust his fist in the air and grinned like a fool. This then caused Kisame and Hidan to start arguing again over who had the superior option about what to eat.

Hinata cut across their bickering with a suggestion "What about Bijuu's? They kinda do everything there"

The two who were bickering stopped and turned their heads slowly towards Hinata and grinned.

"Bijuu's it is then" agreed Kakashi, He then started the car and sped out of the parking lot in the direction of their destination.

Bijuu's was a small restaurant on a small street near the center of town. Looking at it you would never know that it was there and what delicious creations were served inside. A few people were already sat inside some of the booths that lined both sides of the restaurant. Large windows that offered a nice view of the a wooded area at the edge of town and the cliffs and sea stretching beyond that.

The walls, floor and furniture were made of wood giving the whole place the feeling of a large tree house, or an even better word for it was a tree castle, The place was huge. A waitress came and greeted them as they walked in the door and seated them in a booth that was next to one of the many large windows with the breathtaking view.

Returning a few minutes later to take their drink order and then disappearing to fetch them. Kisame and Hidan launched into a conversation about what bands they wanted to see live next while Kakashi had pulled his book out and had his nose thoroughly buried in it. Hinata just sat there resting her head on her hand and gazing out at the view, lost in her thoughts.

The waitress returned again to give them their drinks; a cranberry juice for Hinata, a vanilla milkshake for Kisame, a coke for Hidan and a water for Kakashi. Taking their food orders and gathering the menus, the waitress disappeared again leaving the four to what they were doing. Several minutes had passed when Hinata was take out of her bubble by Hidan repeatedly saying her name and waving his hand in her face.

"So Hinata, what do you think? Its a good idea right?" questioned Kisame.

"What's a good idea?" said Hinata thoughtfully taking a sip of her drink.

"You know, what Hidan said, about having a party on Friday and inviting a bunch of people to christen the new house and all?!"

"Oh, Yeh sounds good if you guys want to do that, But Hidan," She said looking directly into his vibrant violet eyes "Don't invite any sluts."

Hidan gave her a look of mock hurt and put a hand over his heart "Me?! Bring sluts into our humble abode?! I would never!"

Hinata fixed him with her best glare while cracking her knuckle menacingly "Hidan I'm Serious."

he held his hands up in surrender, his face falling back to normal if slightly scared "Fine, Fine! Keep your fucking panties on! I won't invite any fucking sluts."

They were then interrupted by the waitress returning with their food; a mix of Barbecued seafood for Kisame who was sat diagonally to the right of Hinata, Pepperoni and jalapeno pizza for Hidan who was sat opposite Hinata, Broiled saury for Kakashi who was sat next to Hinata on her right, and Zenzai soup for Hinata. Silence descended on the table as they each dug into their food.

Having each finished and paid for their meal the quartet made their way back to school in the car. Back at school and Kakashi pulled up into his usual parking spot they got out of the car and grabbed their bags out of the boot. They began the short walk back to their form for afternoon registration.

"Hey Kisame..." Hinata asked in her best i need a massive favor voice, "...Could I please borrow your bike after school and you catch a ride home with Kakashi? I know you brought it to school today because you were still asleep when Kakashi, Hidan and I left this morning." she completed the look with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes, knowing that Kisame would be unable to say no.

"Yeh, Ok, Just don't break it." He said as he dug around in his bag for the keys and then tossed them at her. Catching them and them burying them deep in her pockets Hinata Smiled in thanks and decided to give Kisame a quick hug.

"Its parked in the usual place." Hinata smiled again in thanks and the pair followed Kakashi and Hidan into the form room.

* * *

Chapter three guys! Hope its ok!

Thanks for reading, feel free to follow, fav and reveiw! Thanks to those who have done so already!

Major pairings of the story might be appearing within the next few chapters so just bear with me!

Hope ya'll have a good day/night, Until next time! -Kakashi's left shoe :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the music mentioned here, but I do own this fanfic (^.^)

* * *

The last two periods of the day passed fairly quickly for Hinata. She had double biology with Hidan and Kisame while Kakashi had double advanced maths.

During Biology Hidan sat on her left while Kisame sat on her right, to say the least she knew that this year was going to be a barrel of laughs with two of her best friends sat next to her. A loud bell rang signaling the end of the day and the professor dismissed them from the room. The students escaped out of the door and into the flows of people beyond in the large white walled corridor.

Hidan and Kisame followed Hinata in joining the flows of people heading towards the main entrance and the car park. Escaping the school and walking up the worn concrete playgrounds Hidan saw a shock of wildly spiked white hair and a glimmer of a blue and black checked shirt. He took of running in his direction leaving a confused looking Kisame and a Hinata with a knowing smile on her face.

Kakashi was lazily walking up the old concrete playgrounds in the sea of people with his nose in his book and his ear buds in his ears The advanced maths class that he had taken was anything but advanced in his opinion. Already even though he was only a double lesson into the course he knew that he could easily ace the end of year exam without any revision or extra work, hell even with turning up to only half the lessons he would be able to pass with flying colours. so he had spent the better part of the last two lessons with his nose in his book without the professor noticing and only coming out of his little bubble when Shikamaru lightly elbowed him when had to walk up to the from of the room and solve an equation on the large white board that was there.

Now here he was walking in the direction of where his car was parked and just getting to the good part in the book where a woman was walking towards the hot springs where the main character was relaxing. The woman, wearing nothing but a short towel wrapped around her body barely covering her upper thighs. This was the bit where they were going to- He book was rudely ripped from his hands when none other than Hidan chose that moment to sprint up behind him and jump on his back while simultaneously snatching Kakashi's prized book from his hands.

With a huge grin of victory on his face Hidan removed himself from Kakashi's back and began to sprint away towards the car park momentarily leaving a very stunned Kakashi. Kakashi very quickly removing himself from his brief confused state began to chase after (as best as he could in a sea of people with knocking anyone over) the book stealing hooligan. Making his way through the throngs of people following the path that his silver haired friend had took only moments before; leaping over a bench, worming his way through a group of giggling girls and dodging several moving automobiles and people on bikes, Kakashi finally caught up with the smirking violet eyed boy.

Hidan was leaning against the bonnet of the passenger side of Kakashi's car with a smirk on his face and a vibrantly colored smut book in his left hand, half reading the novel in his grasp and half watching Kakashi quickly worm his way through a rather annoying giggling group of girls.

Stopping a few feet infront of Hidan, Kakashi stood there just barely panting from the small exertion with what Hidan knew was a rather pissed off look on his masked face, it was a look that said _give me the book back now or i will find a rather creative way to pull you limb from limb._

"'Bout time you caught up Hatake."

"Hidan" Kakashi said with a rather menacing glare "Book. Now. Please. Dickhead."

"Jashin, Kakashi, I never thought you would be that fucking protective of your porn. I was just getting to the good bit."

"That's nice. Book now."

"Nice try Hatake, give me the keys and I might consider it."

"Really? No way in hell after the last time I let you drive my car. Book Now."

"Well its fine with me if you don't want your fuck book back."

At this point Kisame had joined them by the side of the car and was watching the exchange back and fourth between his two pale haired friends which he found mildly amusing.

A pained look and a sweat drop came to Kakashi's visible eye and portion of face as he was internally weighing up which option was better; letting Hidan blackmail him into driving his car or the more painful and tormenting option of letting Hidan keep his precious book and most likely condemning said book to never seeing the light of day outside of that hole zealot called a bedroom. Sweat dropping again and tears forming in his eyes (which were immediately wiped away) at the thought of his precious novel being held captive by said zealot he realized that he really had no choice if he was to save his book from its possible demise at the hands of Hidan.

With the pained look still on his face Kakashi reluctantly dug his hand left hand deep into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve his keys. Begrudgingly he tossed the keys at Hidan threw the book at him. Book safely in hand he began to inspect it for any slight hints of damage. Satisfied that the zealot had not done anything to harm his book he tucked it safely into the depths of back right pocket of his jeans.

Grinning like the madman he was Hidan walked around to the right side of the car and slipped into the drivers seat of the car. Kisame was putting his and Hinata's bags in the boot of the car. With one last pained look on his face Kakashi got into the passenger seat while Kisame chose to sit behind the passenger seat in the back of the car.

Glancing out of the corner of his violet eyes Hidan saw a sleek black bike slowly traveling through the car park in the direction of the exit. The driver of the bike was slim and obviously female, she had long midnight blue hair that blew softly in the wind behind her as she rode towards the exit, it was as if she was waiting for someone.

" 'Bout fucking time Hinata" Hidan mumbled more to himself than anyone else as her backed out of the parking space and set off after the girl on the bike.

Hinata had given her backpack to Kisame so that she did not have to ride the bike with the extra weight and hassle of her backpack. Sitting on the bike she slid the black helmet with a red cloud stenciled on the back, off the handle bars. She shook her head in attempt to get her hair out of her face and the gently placed it on her head and securely fastened the strap under her chin. Keys in hand she reached to the key slot and slid it in, turning the key slightly the bike purred into life.

She set off in the direction of the exit with a detour past where she knew that Kakashi's car was parked. She slowed slightly as she passed the car while glancing inside to see if Hidan had seen her drive past. He had, their eyes connected for a second, or as well as they could through the dark tinting of the visor of the helmet, she saw him nod ever so slightly and the car purred into life. A few moments later the car was following her to the exit.

Inside the car Kakashi was fiddling with the CD player, he then settled on This is who we are by As I Lay Dying.

The bike with the car in tow began to travel down the large road and along the route that would lead them to their destination. True to then plan that they began to gradually increase their speed. They stopped at a set of lights, the car in the far right lane while the bike was in the inside right lane. The lights overhead were red. Hinata pushed the visor of the helmet up to reveal her eyes and looked at the car. Kakashi and Hidan looked at her through the windows, catching the look in her eyes. That was the same look that she had while she was on the hockey pitch: determination.

The stereo in the car switched to its next song: Breathe by The Prodigy.

The visor was now back over her eyes. the lights overhead flicked to amber, the car and the bike purred in anticipation. The lights flicked to green and they both pushed their acceleration to the absolute limit. The car gained the upper hand for a brief time because of its superior acceleration time, before the bike caught it up and sped past due to its higher speed and lighter weight.

The battle continued much like this as they skirted their way around the edge of town in the light afternoon traffic. The bike using its agility to its advantage and the car its acceleration. It was like an elaborate dance.

Coming to the final turning of their race the bike was ahead, but not by much. They both pushed the engines to their limit and right past. First to arrive sideways up the long driveway was the bike, blue hair flying behind her like a cape. The car containing Kisame, Hidan and Kakashi arriving at a close second.

Breathing hard from the rush of energy Hinata swiftly removed the sleek helmet from her head and shook away any traces of helmet hair. She smiled knowing that she had won their little drag race. Switching off the bike she wheeled it towards the large garage where they kept their various bikes and Kisame's car.

Hidan drove up the driveway and was for once not the least bit ticked off. He had to admit even though he lost the race that it was fun to race like that, especially against Hinata.

The large doorway to the garage was already open telling him that Hinata was in the middle of putting Kisame's bike away with the others, so he drove the car in, parked up and grabbed his bag from the boot before closing the garage door with the controls. He turned to see Kakashi, Hinata and Kisame grabbing their bags from the boot.

Hinata having alredy returned the keys of the bike to Kisame and thanked him, headed towards the door that lead right in the kitchen of their house.

Hidan tossed the keys at Kakashi and then followed Hinata through the door with Kakashi and Kisame in tow.

About half an hour later Hinata was in the kitchen fixing herself a snack when Hidan wandered in.

"You're cooking tonight now, ya know."

"I don't fucking think so!" Hidan said in mock anger, fixing her with a mock glare.

"Uh, Yes you are and don't try to get out of it, a bet is a bet!" Hinata replied in mock annoyance while tapping her chin.

"Nope! Nope I'm really fucking not!"

"Yes, you really are!" Unknown to them they took a few steps closer to each other.

"Fuck no."

"Hell yes." another step.

"Fuck no." another step.

"Yes."

"No." another step. Hinata now had her back to the counter while Hidan was stood in front of her.

"Yes, and that is that, we bet on it fair and square." She looked into Hidan's eyes and mock glared at him, only to have Hidan take another step forward so that they were now practically touching.

* * *

Yup, I'm going to leave this on a cliffhanger!

Thanks for taking the time to read this! and also a big thank you to everyone who has followed and faved, its much appreciated!

Sorry guys but I don't yet know when the next update is going to be because of exams, but the next chapter is in the works!

On another note if anyone spots any major spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me.

Have a good day/night - Kakashi's left shoe \(^.^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Sadly I still don't own Naruto or an of the bands, music or lyrics mentioned here. But I do however own this fanfic :)

* * *

_Previously..._

"No." another step. Hinata now had her back to the counter while Hidan was stood in front of her.

"Yes, and that is that, we bet on it fair and square." She looked into Hidan's eyes and mock glared at him, only to have Hidan take another step forward so that they were now practically touching.

* * *

Hinata had her back to the granite work surface, the cupboards were white and shiny somewhere a few feet behind her head. A violet eyed and silver haired boy stood so close to her that her soft chest was touching his toned masculine one. He had a boyish smile on his face and his vibrant eyes softened as they looked upon Hinata's face. Hinata's eyes, large and a pale lavender colour widened in slight shock as the male lent slightly closer to her.

She stiffened slightly before letting herself relax and adjust to their proximity. His strong but beautiful face was moving closer to hers ever so slightly as if to draw out the moment. Hinata's face was tilted up towards Hidan's face while Hidan's was tilted downwards towards hers, still slowly but surely moving towards each other as if they were in a trance. His movement stopped just before his lips met hers, if either had spoken their lips would brush in the slightest caress of the others. Soft skin met slightly tan as he rested his forehead against hers.

His arms had come up from their place by his sides to encircle her in a gentle embrace, his hands resting just above the small of her back. Both sets of eyes had fluttered shut at some point in their advancement. The sweet scent of rain filled his nose as he gently inhaled the natural scent that surrounds her, trying his up most to savor the delicate scent of her. He opens his eyes slowly, trying to memorize the shapes of her soft, slightly flushed features.

Hinata allows her eyes to flutter open softly, to find that the pair in front of her so varied in colour; from a deep rich purple at the edges to a lively almost pinky-violet near the pupils,were in fact already open and and gazing tenderly into her own. Her eyes briefly slid down his face to rest on his soft lips before returning to look into his eyes that were full of depth.

As if on que her eyes slid closed again as he moved forward and touched her lips with his in the most feather light embrace he could manage.

To the outside world their small encounter lasted only a little over a minute, but to the pair of them it did not matter, they could each do this for hours and more.

Hidan was the first to pull back ever so slightly his eyes gradually opening. He gently removed his arms from around her and reached up for the cupboard behind her head, reaching in and taking out a large sliver pan. Taking a few steps back he headed towards the opposite side of the kitchen to begin his cooking.

Slightly breathless Hinata's eyes fluttered open when she felt the delicate touching of lip against lip come to an end. She shared a look with Hidan and saw the expression on his face: it was attraction, however as soon as she identified what the emotion was, he had buried it deep down with himself again. Now no longer in Hidan's arms she turned towards the work surface by the fridge less than a meter away to collect her abandoned snack of Naked juice and dried blueberries.

Hinata wandered through the house and up the stairs, across the landing and into her medium sized bedroom. She placed her healthy, fruity snack on the large wooden desk that took up the corner of her room opposite the door. She walked randomly around her small room deep in thought before she flopped backwards on to her bed. Blushing madly she brought her hand up to her lip and traced where their lips had met. Ceasing to trace her lips she forced the blush off her face and tore her hand away from her face, it was as if she was embarrassed to be thinking about that kiss.

It wasn't as if it was her first kiss or anything, or even the first time that Hidan had kissed her, but it had still shocked her because of what words they had exchanged about the matter in the past. Shaking her head violently from side to side she tried to clear the thoughts from her mind and began to assemble a mental list of things she needed to ready for tomorrow, and more importantly the hockey stuff she needed to dig out of her cupboard.

Kisame was in his room double checking his things for the next day. The walls were unsurprisingly painted blue, like the sea. The tops of the walls were such a pale blue white at the top which descended into a blue not much darker than his natural hair colour. Not that he would admit to anyone else but he was very proud of the way he had managed to blend the tones to match that of the ocean; from the deepest darkest depths of the ocean to the fluffy white horses that topped the surface, all the tones were blended to what he considered perfection.

For the third time he went through the long mental list of things he needed, touching each item to check it was there. _Psychology books, check. Media folder, check. Biology notebook, check. Pens and other sizzle, check._ He shoved the items into his rucksack before turning to the other set of items that were resting atop his bed, this was his hockey gear. Once again he want through the list of clothing and equipment before shoving them into on of the compartments of the large hockey stick bag.

Confused and knowing he had missed something important from his list he muttered to himself before pacing back and forwards on the wooden floor, with his left arm folded across his lower chest and his right arm resting in his left palm. He made motions with his thumb and forefinger on his chin as if he was stroking a long beard which was not there.

Something suddenly occurred to him, he had forgotten his trainers. Getting down on his hands and knees he retrieved a black shoe box from under the base of his bed and and then opened it to reveal his beloved asics astro trainers. Placing them in another compartment of his stick bag he then left his room and went to place he stuff by the door to the garage ready for tomorrow and making a mental note to prepare himself a lunch box after they had eaten dinner.

Kakashi, having already packed his bags for school tomorrow and placed them in his car was lying back on his bed, one arm behind his head and one holding the luminously colored book open in front of him. He did not know how long he had been reading and neither did he care too much, not fearing that he would miss dinner as he knew that one of his friends would take pity on him and alert him when dinner was ready.

A soft knock sounded at his bedroom door, knowing that knock came from a certain blue haired and lavender eyed female he closed his book, letting it fall and rest on his chest. He left his mask pooled around his neck then sat up and rested his back against the headboard as Hinata entered and shut the wooden door. Immediately from the look in her eyes Kakashi knew that his longtime best friend needed to talk. Walking over to the foot of Kakashi's bed Hinata plopped down and and scooted backwards over the dark cover patterned with shuriken, until her back leaned against the wall and her legs were stretched out in front of her.

A few seconds passed and Hinata said nothing, her only movement was to draw her knees up to her chest and wrap her slender but muscular arms around her legs while resting her chin atop her knees. Minutes passed and neither said nothing. Kakashi beginning to grow worried for his best friend moved from his spot against the headboard and crawled over to lean against the wall next to Hinata, with his long legs stretched out in front of him and his bare feet dangling off the side of the bed.

Hidan was in the kitchen and on a mission. Packets of vegetables, cooked meats and cheese strew over several surfaces, a used chopping board and assortment of knives haphazardly place on another and the occasional sprinkling of flour here and there Despite the way the kitchen appeared at this moment in time Hidan was actually quite the chef, and usually the one to end up cooking when his friends and housemates could not be bothered. However if someone outside of his circle of friends were to ask him of his culinary talents her would deny all evidence their existence to the moon and back while threatening to tear the accuser limb from limb and bathe in their blood.

Drizzling some olive oil into a large frying pan he waited a few moments for it to begin to sizzle in the bottom of the pan. Picking the pan up he moved the oil around the pan with quick and precise movements from his wrist, setting the pan back on the hob he dropped some chopped potatoes into the sizzling fat and began to fry them, with the occasional turn using a pair of tongs.

Hidan yelled loudly up the stairs to say it was dinner and two doors flew open, the three hungry teenagers bursting from within.

Checking the clock before grabbing a pair of red oven gloves he opened the oven door and reached inside for the treasure inside. Placing the large oven proof dish on a pan stand to cool Hidan then shut the oven door and returned the glove to its place. Dividing the pie up into even pieces he plated them up and deposited the still warm dish in the sink. Serving each person spoon fulls of steamed carrots, broccoli and sweetcorn he then added a serving the now fried potatoes to each plate. Skillfully carrying two plates in each hand he set one down on the glass table in front of each of his friends and placing the last one in front of himself.

Dinner was well, surprisingly quite. Kisame and Kakashi chatted about the next days trail with the occasional few words from Hidan, but when that conversation met its untimely demise the room was silent apart from the chewing of food and the whirring of the cooker fan across the other side of the spacious kitchen-diner. What was unusual was the lack of bantering between Hinata and Hidan which often occurred at mealtimes. Kisame knew that Kakashi knew what was the matter with the pair and made another mental note to ask Hidan after the meal while he was making his lunch and Hidan was washing up.

They had all finished their meal and cleared their own plates into the kitchen, Hidan was stood by the sink up to his elbows in hot soapy water and armed with a dish cloth while Kisame was watching over a large pot of pasta on the stove that contained the base ingredient for their lunchboxes the following day. Finishing the washing up Hidan flicked soap at Kisame before toweling his hands dry and lobbing the towel into a rather annoyed kisame's face, hitting him square in the nose.

The blue skinned boy with the sharp teeth then launched into a conversation with his pale haired friend. The conversation took a few twists and turns before the blue boy asked what was wrong between him and Hinata, which ended in Hidan sating what occurred a few hours previously and then avoiding the matter completely. In this time all four lunchboxes had been filled to the brim with pasta, sweetcorn, tuna, celery and batons of carrot and placed in the fridge along with four water bottles ready to be grabbed in the almost definite rush the four would be in the next morning.

Kisame knew that because of the nature of the slight problem between his two friends that the lavender eyed girl would seek him out for advice when she was ready, as she always did when advice was needed.

Kakashi turned to the next page of his book before glancing to his right at the green numbers displayed on the electric alarm clock on his bedside table, deciding that he should probably get a good nights sleep what with the hockey trial the next day and all. He stripped out of his clothes and dumped them in the washing hamper before pulling on a pair of loose fitting shorts, turning off his bedside light and wriggling into a comfy sleeping position.

Hinata emerged from the small ensuite bathroom after thoroughly brushing her teeth and hair. She pulled back the covers and hopped into bed before turning off her light and rolling over to sleep.

Tossing and turning in his bed Hidan could not sleep, he lay awake in the darkness with excitement coursing through his veins. Tomorrow was the day, tomorrow was the day that their team would become a team again. Tomorrow was the day of the trial.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry that it was a bit of a shit and uneventful chapter apart from the slight okay bit at the beginning and also that it took me so long to update.

The next chapter will be about the hockey trial and pairings will be appearing within the next few chapters for sure!

Exams are a pain in the ass but three week and they will all be over! Hells I can't wait. Again I'm going to say that I don't know when the next update will be. After my exams have finished updating will defiantly be more regularly.

Thanks to everyone who has Read, Followed, Favorited and Reveiwed! -Kakashi's left shoe (^.^)


End file.
